User talk:Phoenix Red
Welcome Hi, welcome to the East Dragons! Thanks for your edit to the Saveli Kir page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 11:26, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:Saveli Kir rp Ok. Maybe we can rp with my character Miriam Cade. She could be the one that recruits him into Dragon Gunfire. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:16, September 26, 2015 (UTC) You can start. I imagine that Saveli would be wandering about after the disbandment of Nemean Lion. He then runs into Miriam acquiring various plant species for her garden, and they find out that they have the same job. They decide to do it together and settle things peacefully, splitting the profits 50/50. The job would be to capture Asclepius Doomkaiser. They encounter his team Sect, and Miriam allows Saveli to take them on himself. He gets overwhelmed and Miriam jumps in, easily dispatching the mages along with Saveli. Miriam then convinces him to join Dragon Gunfire. That's an on the fly idea I had, so if there's anything you don't like, or want to add, let me know. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:28, September 26, 2015 (UTC) How about "The Newest Mage of Dragon Gunfire: Saveli Kir". I'm open to suggestions. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:48, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:53, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Heimdall Go ahead and use the images. Though, I don't have a lot off images to offer but should be enough. Click here The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 15:52, October 1, 2015 (UTC) S-Class Promotional Trial The Dragon Gunfire promotional trial will be held on October 17th. I left a message on the announcement board, but I'm just making sure all the users of Dragon Gunfire mages know about it. Let me know if you would like to participate. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:26, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Othrys Arc The battle between these two is finally coming. With the Dragon Gunfire Promotional Trial finally over it's time to finally get to the real fights. If your character(s) in Dragon Gunfire can participate, let me know, and I'll add them to the character roster on Othrys Arc: The City on the Mountains. By the way, are we still gonna have that surprise with Saveli? Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:05, December 10, 2015 (UTC) I might have to replace your Titan for the Othrys Arc if you don't get back to me by the time Othrys Arc: Preemptive Strike is over. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:17, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello old friend I see that you've been editing Kir recently. Are you going to be a more active member of the wiki now? If so, I believe I added your DG characters into semi-active, and I can put them back into active status if you're going to be using them. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 15:53, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Thank you. And I recently started a Discord chat for all the Dragon Gunfire members. I think I'll be making most of my announcements through it so I'd reccommend you get one if you don't have on already. I'll pm you a link to it on the FTF chat so that other people can't try to join if you're interested. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 16:51, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Let me know the next time your on the chat (as long as its after 3:00 est). I'll pm you the code to the DG discord chat. I haven't forgotten, our schedules just haven't synched up well. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:08, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 18:04, April 10, 2017 (UTC) So, it appears that you left the Dragon Gunfire Discord chat without me noticing. You signed up for the trial this year, but because I had been releasing all of the notices through the Discord chat, believing that all participants had been present the whole time, it seems as thogh you haven't started a story. Unfortunately, if you wished to still participate, the first round has already ended, and if you wish to continue, you'd be going with zero points for the first round. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 16:38, June 5, 2017 (UTC) I know that you haven't been around in a while Red, but because of new criteria for joining Dragon Gunfire, Heimdall and Saveli Kir are being removed from the guild roster. I'll be open for any questions you may have, but check the guild page before asking me anything. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:06, January 5, 2018 (UTC)